create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie Warner
Sophie Warner is the main character in the story, "Sophie Warner's Adventures in Warner Bros. and "Sophie meets the Looney Tunes." She also lives in California along with her mother and friends. Family Betty Warner (mother) Teddy Warner (grandma) Albert Warner (twin uncle) Harry Warner (twin uncle) Friends Maria Williams (best friend) Bertha Anderson (best friend) Rival/Enemy Katherine Richardson (rich girl) Personality Sophie is a friendly, intelligent, kind and shy 4 year old girl. Her shyness can get the better of her when she's around a lot of people. Her intelligence is shown when she takes notes from educational TV shows or when corrects every question in preschool. Some of the kids would call her a prodigy, genius, or even a prodigenius. Appearance She wears round glasses over her green eyes, Orange hair tied up in a ponytail and white skin. She wears a green cutout sundress with a white furry long sleeve jacket. She also wears white stockings with black leathered girl shoes. Biography Sophie and her mother were planning to go to the museum today, but her mother got a call from her grandmother saying that the two of them should go and visit her mother's brothers aka her uncles in Hollywood, Los Angeles tomorrow. While today, Sophie decided to play on her swing set in the backyard. She was greeted by her friends, Maria and Bertha, and had a conversation of what they did this morning. When Maria and Bertha started talking about the Looney Tunes, Sophie grew confused because she never heard of the Looney Tunes. Maria and Bertha were shocked at first, but then they started asking her questions of why she never heard of the Looney Tunes. Sophie explained to them that she's always focused on her own education that she never watches any cartoon shows or movies. She just watches documentaries and shows about subjects and other things that are important. All of a sudden, Katherine rudely interrupted their conversation with a mean and snotty attitude. She insulted Sophie's friends, calling them stupid geeks with four eyes. Sophie stood up for her friends, seeing that she couldn't take it anymore. Katherine told her that she overheard their conversation about the Looney Tunes, she told Sophie to define what cartoons are. But Sophie didn't know as Katherine just laughed cruelly while Sophie was about to cry. But her friends stood for her and Katherine just walked away while still laughing. Maria and Bertha cheered up Sophie and she was happy that they did that for her. Sophie invited them to come with her to go see her uncles in Hollywood and they gladly accept. The next day, Sophie, her mother, and her friends went to the airport to get to their plane to Hollywood. After the plane ride, they met up with Sophie's grandmother, Teddy Warner. They were staying in her house at Beverly Hills so tomorrow they could go to the studio. The next day, they went to the studio and Betty told the security guard that her brothers are Albert and Harry Warner. The security guard just laughed hysterically as he found it hard to believe. But after Betty should her the family picture of her mother, her brothers and herself, the security guard let her through. After that, they went inside a building where they were surprised to see many people, even cartoon characters. They met Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck who were having a meeting with Sophie's uncles who are also known as The Warner Brothers. Daffy was fired because of his low ratings with his fans. Maria and Bertha wanted Daffy to stay on TV but The Warner Brothers refused, even Sophie tried despite that she didn't know anything about cartoons. But the Warner Brothers gave her the same refusal. Sophie and her friends decided to go with Kate Houghton, vice president of comedy, to say their goodbyes to Daffy. They met one of the security guards, DJ Drake, when they walked out of the building. Kate told DJ to get rid of Daffy, but he refused which led to a conversation that Sophie and her friends decided to stay out of. Bugs secretly helped Daffy out of Kate's grasp as Sophie didn't like it when he did that. Kate realized that Daffy was gone and Sophie told her the direction of where he went. Sophie and her friends tagged along with DJ to help him find Daffy. DJ started chasing Daffy around the studio as Sophie and her friends followed behind. DJ had finally caught Daffy, but he was unaware that the bat mobile crashed into the water tower. Kate drives up with Betty and Bugs in the car and saw that the water tower was falling. Betty got out of the car and hugged Sophie and her friends in protection as they were now soaking wet. After that mess happened, DJ got fired from his job and Betty, Sophie, Maria and Bertha decided to go back to Beverly Hills and dry up at Sophie's grandmother's house. But this was only just the beginning as they were about to have an adventure that involves spies, twists, and some travelling. Coming to Wattpad and my profile username is Charlottecox8